El Campeonato Mundial
by Lapson
Summary: Mi visión de como sería el campeonato mundial de robobatallas. ¿Podrá Ikki ir junto a Metabee? ¿Que pasará con los otros personajes? ¿Leera alguien esto?
1. Capitulo 1

El Estadio Medabot, construido especialmente para el campeonato Mundial de Medabots de aquel año, se encontraba repleto hasta más no poder. El rugido de los fanáticos y espectadores era ensordecedor, pues en esos momentos se disputaba la Final, en un duelo cargado de emoción y suspenso.  
-¡Metabee, cuidado detrás de ti! Está intentando posicionarse, usa tus mísiles apuntando enfrente suyo y dispárales para hacerlos estallar...  
-Como usted diga jefe.  
-¡Eso! Ahora rueda hacia tu derecha, eso neutralizará su ataque. ¡Lanza una patada y salta!.  
Metabee actuó tal como se le había pedido y logró desestabilizar a su enemigo al golpearlo en la cabeza. El publico reaccionó con asombro ante la movida, pero el oponente de Ikki sólo se limitó a sonreír.  
-Date vuelta Evilogre, no te dejes impresionar por su rapidez, ya debe estar extenuado... -dijo con calma a su medareloj, para luego exclamar con furia: -¡Ataca con tu Napalm, sólo deja sus cenizas!  
-Prepárate Metabee, estás muy lejos para contraatacar.  
-Sí señor...  
Tanto el publico como los comentaristas también se prepararon... en unos cuantos momentos se definiría al campeón mundial de robobatallas, el mayor honor que podía recibir un medaguerrero. Por un lado estaba Metabee, ya bastante dañado, con su joven medaguerrero Ikki... por el otro estaba Evilogre, que medía cerca de tres veces el tamaño de su oponente, con su implacable medaguerrero.  
Del casco de Evilogre brotó una lluvia de chispas, y decenas de proyectiles se alzaron, cayendo sobre la plataforma y llenándola de fuego. Metabee logró evitar un impacto directo, pero la tormenta de fuego lo daño de todas formas.  
-Daño critico a las piernas, función cancelada. 98 por ciento de daño al resto del cuerpo, cancelación inminente -se escuchó decir al medareloj de Ikki.  
Evilogre lanzó una carcajada, al igual que su medaguerrero.  
-¡He vencido! ¡Ahora yo soy el único campeón del mundo! -exclamó este, haciendo que Evilogre se acercara a Metabee para rematarlo definitivamente.  
-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo... -anunció Ikki seriamente-. ¡Metabee, ya sabes que hacer! ¡Obedece a tu medaguerrero!  
-Allá voy -respondió Metabee mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de una brillante luz azul, reincorporándose.-. ¡Sí! ¡¡Eres el mejor!! ¡¡¡Medafuerza!!!  
-¿Que? ¡No puede ser! -reaccionó su oponente asustado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el poderoso rayo de energía hizo impacto directamente en Evilogre, derrotándolo definitivamente. La medalla de este se eyectó automáticamente.  
-¡Función cancelada! -anunció el señor Referí, que arbitraba el encuentro-. ¡El ganador, y nuevo campeón del mundo es Ikki, con su medabot Metabee!  
-¡Sí! -exclamó emocionado Ikki, mientras el publico lo vitoreaba y Metabee lo abrazaba.  
-¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! -gritaban los cientos de espectadores.  
-Ejem, Ejem... este triunfo es muy importante para mí -anunció Ikki, hablando por los micrófonos que se habían instalado-. Quisiera agradecerle a todos mis amigos, que siempre me han apoyado... o la mayor parte del tiempo, en todo caso. Y especialmente quiero dedicárselo a alguien muy especial para mí, que se encuentra entre el publico en estos momentos...  
Ikki fijó su mirada en una parte de este, donde se encontraban Arika, cubriendo el evento para el periódico escolar, y a su lado Karin, invitada por su tío, el profesor Aki. Ambas lo miraban silenciosamente, e Ikki volvió a tomar aliento.  
-Esta chica es la que más quiero, y su nombre es...  
  
  
  
-Ikki, ¡Ikki!, ¡¡Ikki!!, ¡¡Despierta!!  
Ikki se cayó de la cama en esos precisos instantes.  
-Ehm, su nombre es Ikki, su nombre es Ikki... ¿Qué? ¿Uhh?... ¿Mamá? -preguntó este confundido-. ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque me despiertas así?.  
-Estabas hablando dormido hijo...  
-¿Como? ¿En serio? -Ikki recordó asustado todo su sueño-. Ehhh... ¿y que estaba diciendo?.  
-Sólo quiero que sepas esto Ikki... No me importa que cuando ganes el campeonato mundial y estés dando tu discurso olvides mencionar a tu querida madre...  
-Ay, cielos mamá... -una gota apareció en la cabeza de Ikki-. Era tan sólo un sueño...  
-Ya, está bien... pero recuerda cuando estés recibiendo los premios a la persona que te permitió comprar un medabot hace un año...  
-Si mamá... no me olvidaré de ti, lo prometo... ¿Me despertaste sólo por eso?.  
-Por eso, porque ibas a decir algo bastante comprometedor... ah, y porque tienes visita Ikki. Te están esperando abajo.  
-¿Uh? Ni siquiera ha salido el sol... ¿Quien podrá ser?.  
-Me parece haberlo visto antes, es un hombre enmascarado con una apariencia muy extraña... le dije que se pusiera cómodo mientras te despertaba.  
-¡Cielos mamá! No deberías dejas que gente desconocida entrara a casa, y menos si es como la describes... bien, iré de inmediato...  
  
Ikki bajó las escaleras y se encontró cara a cara con el Medaguerrero Espacial X, también conocido por su identidad secreta, el bandido de la oscuridad, el Renegado Fantasma. Este estaba comiendo unas tartas que la mamá de Ikki le había ofrecido, algo bastante difícil considerando su mascara.  
-¿Eh, Medaguerrero Espacial X? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano en la madrugada? -preguntó Ikki sobándose los ojos, intrigado y algo molesto. El Medaguerrero se atragantó al oir su voz y se dio vuelta rápidamente.  
-Vaya, si no es Ikki Tenrio... el tercer mejor medaguerrero de todo Japón. ¿Durmiéndose en los laureles tan pronto?.  
-¿Que? -preguntó Ikki algo molesto.  
-Lo que dije... ya van 2 semanas desde que has sido elegido para representar a nuestro país en el campeonato mundial de robobatallas... ¿Te sientes listo para el desafío?  
-¿Eh? ¡Claro!  
-Pues no lo estás...  
-¿A que te refieres? -dijo Ikki perdiendo la paciencia- Vienes hasta acá sólo para...  
-En primer lugar... ¿Puedes decirme donde demonios está tu medabot?  
-Uhh... Metabee... Metabee está en... en...  
-¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde se encuentra tu medabot! ¿Cómo esperas estar listo para la batalla en esas condiciones?  
-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! Ah... bueno, de todas formas tengo que encontrarlo... ¡¡Metabee!!  
-Vaya... si debes saberlo no se encuentra en casa -dijo el Medaguerrero Espacial X levantándose de su asiento-. Le dije que esperara con Arcbeettle junto al lago...  
-¿¿Que?? ¿Porque hiciste eso?  
-¡Pues para que estuvieran listos para entrenar, medaguerrero de pacotilla!  
-Uh... pero si ni siquiera ha salido el sol. ¿Porque quieres entrenar tan temprano? En estos momentos prefiero dormir, muchas gracias.  
-¿Como? ¡Si quieres convertirte en mi discípulo tendrás que jugar según mis reglas!  
-¿Ah? -la conversación se ponía cada vez más enredada para Ikki-. ¿Tu... tu discípulo?  
-¡Exacto!  
Ikki torció el gesto por unos momentos y luego se dio la vuelta con actitud somnolienta.  
-No, muchas gracias... ya recuerdo como entrenabas a Koji y ahora es muy temprano como para...  
-¿Que? -el Medaguerrero Espacial X se asombró bastante... bajo su mascara. Normalmente las personas le pedían (e incluso suplicaban) una oportunidad para convertirse en sus discípulos-. Bien, haz lo que quieras... podrás verme en la televisión, mocoso.  
-¿Te olvidas que yo también estaré allí?  
-Eso es algo que tendré que decidir en su momento...  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Pues... no sé si estabas al tanto, pero como el mejor Medaguerrero de todo Japón y número uno en el ranking, me toca ser el líder del equipo nacional... con autoridad para decidir quien podrá representarlo y quien no está preparado. Y tú, mi amigo...  
-¿Yo qué?  
-Tú, en estas condiciones, no estás listo para competir... a menos que puedas probarme tu habilidad antes del plazo fijado, tendré que dejarte fuera del equipo... o en la banca por lo menos.  
-¡¡¡¿En... En la banca?!!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

-Bien, ya estamos listos -anunció Ikki algo molesto, ya que le había costado bastante levantarse tan temprano en la mañana, en especial ahora que estaban en vacaciones de Invierno en su colegio.  
-Si, por fin -dijo Metabee haciendo una pose-. Ya era hora de que comenzáramos a entrenar, ese campeonato mundial no se ganará por si solo...  
-Perfecto -concedió el Medaguerrero Espacial X, mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, son las 8 de la mañana...  
-Eh, ¿Qué importa eso? -preguntó Ikki torciendo el gesto-. Estabas tan ansioso por empezar a entrenar y ahora...  
-Escucha mocoso -lo interrumpió el Medaguerrero con un gesto-, estas sesiones de entrenamiento comenzarán a las 5 de la mañana y terminarán a las 8 de la mañana en punto, de Lunes a Viernes. Los fines de semana podrán terminar más tarde, hasta las 12 del día, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Ehm, me parece algo estricto, pero de acuerdo... sólo para que estés de acuerdo en mi participación -asintió Ikki.  
-Si, está bien -acotó Metabee.  
-Aquí estaremos -aseguró Sumilidon junto a su medaguerrero-. ¿No es así Koji? Eh... ¿Koji?.  
-Ahhhh... -respondió este, sin despertar. Estaba de pie con la cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados, sin poder dejar el sueño todavía. Una gota apareció sobre las cabezas de todos.  
-Cielos, no sé que voy a hacer con este equipo... sólo espero no hacer el ridículo frente a la selección de Rusia. ¡Oh, vaya, se me hace tarde!  
-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde tienes que ir Fantasma? -preguntó Ikki curioso. El Medaguerrero se asustó bastante al oír ese nombre, y sus cabellos se erizaron.  
-¡Shhht! ¡¡No me llames así en publico!! -dijo el Medaguerrero haciendo un gesto para que bajara la voz-. Sólo llámame Medaguerrero Espacial X... nadie debe saber mi identidad secreta. ¡Pensé que había quedado claro!  
-Ehm... no entiendo porque -dijo Ikki-, pero no preocupes por nosotros... ahora...  
-¿Ahora que?  
-Ahora está también Arika...  
-¿Tu amiga? ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Acaso insinúas que ha hecho publico mi...?  
-No... no, estoy seguro que no...  
-Uff... menos mal.  
-Por ahora... pero me ha contado que está preparando una edición especial del periódico escolar con todos los detalles...  
-¿¿Qué?? Cielos, no puede ser posible... Eh, si la ves, dile que quiero hablar con ella urgentemente. ¡Y no le permitas publicar nada! ¡¡Y ahora si que se me ha hecho tardisimo!! ¡Adios!.  
-Adios...  
Con su velocidad asombrosa el medaguerrero espacial X desapareció corriendo en unos instantes, junto con su medabot Arcbeettle. Atrás quedaron Ikki, Metabee, Koji y Sumilidon.  
  
  
-Es muy temprano... -anunció Metabee estirándose-. ¿Y que podemos hacer ahora?  
-No lo sé -Ikki se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la tienda de Henry? Hace mucho que no nos aparecemos por allá.  
-Me parece bien, Koji quería ir desde hace tiempo -estuvo de acuerdo Sumilidon-. ¿No es así Koji?... ¿Koji?  
Koji se limitó a roncar y a dejar salir unos sonidos ininteligibles. Sumilidon tiró de su camisa intentando despertarlo.  
-¡Koji!  
-¡Ah! ¿Uh? -exclamó este de pronto-. ¡Ya estoy listo para entrenar Medaguerrero Espacial X! ¿Eh? ¿Medaguerrero, donde estás?  
Nuevamente una gota apareció en las cabezas del grupo.  
  
  
Unos momentos más tarde, los cuatro llegaron hasta la tienda de Henry, encontrándose con este, que abría la puerta con su llave.  
-¡Hola Henry! -lo saludó Ikki afablemente.  
-¡¡Shhht!! -los silenció este al verlos, evitando que los otros lo saludaran-. No hagan tanto ruido... mi jefe podría oírlos, estoy llegando diez minutos tarde.  
-¿Henry, eres tú? -se escuchó una voz cercana.  
-Oh, cielos -Henry se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, derrotado-. Es mi jefe.  
El viejo que había hablado se acercó hasta el grupo, mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
-Henry, Henry... ¿Sabes que hora es?  
-Si, señor...  
-Las 8 con diez minutos de la mañana... ¿Y puedes decirme cual es tu horario normal de entrada?.  
-Si... De lunes a viernes, a las ocho de la mañana, sábados, doce del día.  
-Ajam... perfecto.  
-Que casualidad -observó Sumilidon-. Es el mismo horario en que terminarán nuestros entrenamientos con el Medaguerrero Espacial X.  
El sermón continuó por un rato más.  
  
  
-¿Bien? ¿Y que les parecen? -preguntó Henry orgulloso. Frente a sus clientes se encontraban las nuevas Medapartes que acababan de llegar a la tienda.  
-Mmmm... -Koji las consideró por un momento-. Me parecen chatarra.  
-¿Qué? ¡Cuida tu boca! Estas nuevas piezas están causando furor en los consumidores a través de todo el mundo.  
-Claro, como todas -agregó Metabee, mirándolas como si fueran golosinas.  
-A mi me parecen bastante bien... -afirmó Ikki-, pero no se si me alcance el dinero, aún con el descuento que me prometiste Henry.  
-Ah, si, con respecto a ese descuento del que te hable, verás...  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse de pronto lo interrumpió. Por ella entraron Arika, con su cámara de fotografías en las manos, y su medabot Brass, corriendo.  
-Uh, es Arika -dijo Ikki.  
-¡Muchachos! -esta se dirigió apurada hacia el grupo-. ¡Pensé que los encontraría aquí! ¡A que no saben que ocurrió!  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Es la pandilla Rubberrobo! Me refiero a Syslock, Shrimplips, Gillgirl y a Squingoats. ¡Por fin han vuelto a aparecer! ¿Y a que no saben dónde están?  
-¿Dónde? Dinos ya...  
-¡¡En la comisaría de policía local!! 


End file.
